G36C
}} The G36C is a German Carbine variant of the G36. It is unlocked at Rank 7 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The abbreviation 'C' after its name is actually Compact. Some people misconcept the term 'C' as "Commando" or "Carbine" although the term is trademarked by Colt Firearms. Produced by H&K since January 2001, the G36C is an even shorter variant of the G36K; being the subcarbine variant of the G36. The G36C has an incredibly short barrel of 9 inches, which resulted in some design changes. Such as the gas piston's operating rod, the handguard and the stock; all shortened for the sake of user's accessibility. The carry handle of the G36K and the G36 contains 1.5x zoom optic, eventually replaced by a simple Picatinny rail carrying handle. And the weapon has an average set of iron sights as default instead. These traits make the G36C a better weapon for CQC.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_G36#Variants Wikipedia - HK G36 In-Game ''General Information The G36C is very similar to the full size G36 assault rifle, minus the default optic. It has fairly good accuracy and medium recoil per shot. Its damage and range are statistically better than the other Carbines and average in the Assault rifle category. However, the G36C is more mobile and maneuverable than most Assault Rifles, due to it being a carbine. The G36C has 2 fire modes: Semi-auto/Full-auto. Its rate of fire is arguably very well balanced, being in the middle of the spectrum, and not being so high that the recoil becomes difficult to control, but it's not so low that it can't deliver a good amount of damage. At long range, with its minimum 20 damage, it can neutralize an enemy in just (barely) 5 shots, like most Assault Class weapons. This is its main advantage over the other carbines; it has the family's mobility but is a 5HKO at long range compared to the usual 6HKO for most of the other carbines. Usage & Tactics The G36C is closer to an assault rifle than a carbine. It's good at close to mid range combat. When using the G36C with the semi-auto fire mode, it is surprisingly effective at countering Marksman and Recon Class weapons which stray too close, just like its bigger cousin. Currently, it is the only Carbine which has this long range capacity. From 60 studs onwards, it drops to a 5 hit kill, which is lower than the other carbines. This means that around 60-ish to 70-ish studs range, an M4 or the L22 carbine will take less time to kill than you, so its best to avoid engaging them at that range. However, at 80 studs onwards, the G36C will be equal to the other carbines, and after 120 suds of range, it will beat every single carbine in minimum damage, save for the SR-3M. Conclusion The G36C is a very versatile weapon, ranging from tap-firing at longer ranges due to its 5 shot kill, and hip-firing in enclosed spaces. Modifying it with attachments, the G36C is able to fill most play styles. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Decent Rate of Fire - On par with ARs. * Has a bullet velocity of average ARs (2500 studs/s) * Low recoil - better than the G36 and MG36 * Good minimum damage. * Very user friendly play style * Fast reload * Good Time To Kill (TTK) compared to other carbines past 120 studs. Cons: * Sharp damage drop off. * Poor TTK compared to other carbines when it hits its 5HK range (~71 studs). 'Trivia' *The G36C has been used in several movies and TV series along with the MP5, notably the Batman series (Batman Begins, etc.) and Doctor Who. *The G36K in the CTE was a carbine like the G36C, but was instead put in the Assault Rifle category. **This was possibly due to it being smaller than the G36, but much bigger than the G36C variant. 'References' Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:G36 Family Category:Carbines